Primera Vez
by Scarlatta
Summary: La primera vez que Grimmjow vio a Ulquiorra fue cuando iba camino a su casa, grande había sido su sorpresa cuando el primer día de clases se lo encontró sentado en un pupitre. La primera vez que ellos hablaron fue cuando se vieron obligados a trabajar en parejas.


**Tipo de relato: **One Shot  
**Pareja:** GrimmUlqui *-*!  
**N/A: **Esta historia la comencé en el 2011. No sé qué es lo que pensaba en esos momentos y hasta cierto punto (o más bien casi en su totalidad) desconozco la manera en la que estaba narrando, hoy lo he terminado; dos años y meses después, así que puede se sienta la diferencia o incoherente. Emm~ Creo que eso es todo. Espero la disfruten. Puede que contenga OoC o que esté muy~ gay (fluff). Eso. Love you.

**Palabras:** 1053 s/título.

* * *

**PRIMERA VEZ**

La primera vez que Grimmjow vio a Ulquiorra fue cuando iba camino a su casa, grande había sido su sorpresa cuando el primer día de clases se lo encontró sentado en un pupitre. Sin embargo no le prestó mayor atención.

La primera vez que ellos hablaron fue cuando se vieron obligados a trabajar en parejas, todo gracias a su profesor de química, quien les había pedido una lista de sus direcciones para juntarlos convenientemente.

Y todo había ido bien hasta que cierto día, después de trabajar tanto tiempo juntos Ichigo había salido con sus tonterías.

―¡Ey! ¿Cómo te has estado llevando con Cifer?

A lo que él había respondido que bien, que a pesar de que no era muy comunicativo se entendían bastante, para después preguntar por qué su interés.

―¿Sabes? Cuando estábamos en secundaria tuvo una relación con un chico, cosa que armó gran alboroto.

El de pelo azul sólo alzó una ceja inquisitivamente y pasó del tema. En realidad no le importaba la vida personal de su compañero.

La vez siguiente que tuvo que ir a su casa las palabras de su amigo comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza, cosa que lo distrajo constantemente. El moreno sólo había fruncido el entrecejo y dicho que se fuera, que él terminaría el trabajo solo.

Para su desconcierto, el mayor le había tomado la palabra e ido sin decir nada.

El día después de ése el de complexión había comenzado a evitarle. Al principio no le tomó importancia, pero comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación cuando en su casa hacía todo rápido con tal de terminar, cuando días antes lo alentaba lo más posible para "platicar".

Fue una semana después cuando escuchó accidentalmente la conversación que tenían dos de sus compañeros.

―… Grimmjow no dijo nada cuando le dije que Cifer era homo.

―No es algo que él haría, sin embargo, ¿te has dado cuenta que se han dejado de llevar como antes?

¡Así que era eso! Jeagerjaquez ahora sabía su secreto, así que para salvaguardarse se había distanciado de él. Bien, si así lo quería así iba a ser.

Los trabajos de química habían sido de lo más incómodo para ambos. Uno se portaba de manera extraña y el moreno simplemente lo ignoraba.

―¿Sabes Uquiorra?, creo que pediré cambio te pareja.

Eso había sido como un balde de agua fría. Si bien esperaba distanciarse no esperaba dejar de frecuentarlo, ya que su amistad en la escuela prácticamente era nula desde hacía tiempo.

Él sólo asintió y el otro sólo desvió la mirada.

Sin querer reconocerlo realmente admitió que perdería la única relación que tenía, ya que de ahí en fuera no frecuentaba a nadie.

Grimmjow había hecho lo que había dicho, y ahora el de ojos azules trabajaba con una de sus compañeras, dejándolo a él solo.

Fue llegado San Valentín cuando su corazón dio un vuelco. La compañera de química de él se le había declarado. A penas y escuchó algunas palabras por su parte, pero se alejó para no oír las del cabello azul.

Esa noche se preparó mentalmente para el día siguiente, teniendo que lidiar con el tener que verlos melosos.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la vez que había sentido tanta decepción.

Sin embargo, esa misma noche tocaron con desespero la puerta de su casa. La lluvia torrencial que caí le cantaba para que se quedara en cama, mas los golpes en la puerta no lo dejaron.

Queriendo volver a dormir se levantó del lecho y abrió la puerta.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba mojado.

Los brazos gruesos de la persona que creía que lo odiaba lo rodeaban con fuerza mientras la cabeza reposaba en la cuenca de su cuello. Sin poder creerlo realmente lo separó de su cuerpo, sólo para confirmarse que era él. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

La nariz rojiza y los ojos ojerosos no eran para nada buena señal.

Le ordenó que se cambiara la ropa pero no le escuchó. En cambio dio varios traspiés hasta que quedo tumbado en el sillón con el mayor encima de él, quien no se movía y reposaba su rostro y manos sobre su pecho.

El moreno no halló otra cosa que hacer más cerrar los brazos alrededor de su cintura y volver a dormir.

En la mañana ninguno de los dos fue a la escuela; el resfriado los mataba.

Ulquiorra no quería creer ninguna de las especulaciones de su mente, no quería que ninguna de ellas fuera cierta.

Tras una taza de té todo quedó en silencio. Él inquiría con la mirada y el otro la desviaba. No llegarían a ningún punto.

Se levantó con hartazgo del sillón hacia su habitación. Dormiría.

Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Para después abrirlos desmesuradamente de la impresión.

―…quiero.

¿Había escuchado bien? La verdad el resfriado le había matado las neuronas.

Se incorporó y unos labios lo callaron antes de que pudiera objetar algo.

Las manos del otro reposaban sobre las cuyas, clavándolo a la cama.

Sus labios acariciaban los suyos; los poseían sin desesperación con una inocencia tranquilizadora para para él.

―Te quiero ―repitió el de cabello azul.

Cifer acunó al muchacho contra su pecho y se recostó en la pared. Acarició los cabellos del mayor hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos ya era más de mediodía.

Se levantaron sin prisa y mientras el invitado se bañaba Ulquiorra preparó el almuerzo.

―Yo...

Las palabras murieron en los labios de Grimmjow, quien sólo llevaba su pantalón de mezclilla azul y la toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello.

El moreno frunció el ceño. La expresión del otro no era la habitual.

―¿Quieres que tú y yo…? ―titubeó―. ¿Crees que tú y yo podamos ser algo más?

Cifer se quedó perplejo donde estaba, aunque su rostro seguía tan impasible como siempre. Casi sonrió. Casi. ¿Tan importante era para el otro hacerlo formal? Divertido y sin poder contenerlo más la comisura de su labio se elevó mientras asentía.

Los ojos azules brillaron y sonrió ampliamente. Importándole poco alzó al otro entre sus grandes brazos y lo estampó contra la pared, besando y saboreando suavemente sus labios finos y delicados con gula.

Cuando finalizó lo miró a los ojos y sonrió aún más. Sabía que Ulquiorra ya se había robado todas sus "primera vez".

* * *

¿Muy cursi? Espero les haya gustado '3

Una cosa más, no sé si esté bien y corríjanme si me equivoco pero, al final, donde dice "todas sus 'primera vez'", decidí ponerlo así porque me refiero a su "primera vez en cada cosa", tipo, "la primera vez que se declara", "la primera vez que le gusta un chico" y así~. No sé. "Primeras veces" no me convencía del todo. Bueeeeno, creo que tenía que exponer esa espinita que me torturaba. Eso

**Sábado 14 de Diciembre del 2013**


End file.
